


Embarrassment

by RandomRyu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, M/M, Poor Peter, Wade is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade stops by Peter's school just to say hello, and Peter gets embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment

Peter made his way through the school hallways, hating the packed feeling it held. Other students were pushing past each other, rushing to get to next class. He sighed as someone bumped into him and they didn't even apologize; making their way down the hallway, still. Nothing eventful happened at school other than the occasional drama and maybe even a fight—but a fight wasn't that common. The Principals and teachers had a pretty good watch over the students.

He adjusted the strap of his back on his shoulder, making his way out of the crowded mess to lean against the wall of the hall by an open window. Light streamed in and he could feel the warmth from the sun on the back of his neck. It was an alright day out, but it would be great if it was cooler, but not winter cool. Just right, like fall season.

As he stands at his full height and prepares to start walking again he feels someone grip his backpack and pull him back; turning him around. It wasn't long before he felt a pair of lips against his, that distinct feeling of raised skin, but even so still soft. His cheeks instantly heated up, turning a beet red. His hands stuck out from the sides of him, just frozen for a moment as he stared back at the red, white, and black mask that was pulled up so lips could be locked.

After a moment the other pulled away, Peter cheeks burning from embarrassment as he heard whispers and felt the stares on him. He didn't dare look around yet.

"Wade, what the hell!" Peter covered his face with his hands, locking eye with the clever man. He was grinning from ear to ear, as usual. It seemed like that expression was locked on his face.

"Just stopping by, hope you don't mind!" Wade stood there casually like it was a usual thing for a suited up, armed man to be hanging around a high school. Everyone was staring, whispering, pointing—Peter was bright red, blushing brightly from ear to ear.

"Wade, everyone is staring! Please leave!" He tried to speak in a whisper, angry. He crossed his arms, keeping his gaze on the ground; not wanting to see all of his classmates staring over.

"Fine, fine," Wade shook his hands in a 'you got me' motion. "But one thing before I go—you left your clothes at my house, stop by later to pick them up. See you later, Pete!~" He jumped out the window swiftly, leaving Peter there just speechless and embarrassed as he ever was in his life.

Peter could hear loud whispering and could feel their stares on him as he turned on his heel and did his best to walk away without tripping and falling onto his face. Wade was so dead once he saw him later.


End file.
